children_of_ashesfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Harhama
Käen ja Igorin jälkeläinen ja Tuhkan Lasten pyhä toteemi, josta kasvatetaan heimon johtajaa. Salamurhattiin susiemon kanssa vuonna 2117 tuntemanttoman tahon toimesta. Yleistä "Harha" = Illusion, delusion, hallucination, mirage, misconception, chimera, false belief, subterfuge "Harhama" eli kimeeri/'kimaira' voi tarkoittaa seuraavaa: 1) "Geneettisesti modifioitu yksittäinen organismi, joka koostuu eri tsygooteista peräisin olevista soluista." 2) "Hirviömäinen, tultasyöksevä hybridiolento, joka koostuu useammasta kuin yhdestä eläimestä." ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harhama on Käen ja Igorin lapsi, sielueläimeltään Ukkoslintu. Kyseessä on Tuhkan Lasten pyhä toteemi, josta ollaan muovaamassa heimon uutta johtajaa Käen seuraajaksi. Koska Igor assosioituu ukkoseen ja Ukko Ylijumalaan, pidetään Harhamaa elävänä merkkinä siitä, että Tuhkan Lasten jumalat ovat heräämässä. Uskonnollisen ja poliittisen merkittävyytensä vuoksi Harhamaa varjellaan tarkoin. Varjelutyöhön on nimetty korkea-arvoinen johtoporrasneuvonantajisto, Harhaman Hovi. Suojelu ei ole täysin itsekästä. Koska Ukkoslintu on linkittynyt Igoriin ja tämän henkivartijoihin, olisi vääriin käsiin joutumisella pahimmillaan katastrofaaliset seuraukset. Huolimatta linkittymisestä sähköön ja teknologiaan, on heimolle kuitenkin edelleen kaikkein tärkeintä luonto ja Maaemo. Persoona Harhama on aikuisen kehossa oleva, huimaa vahtia kehittyvä mieli täynnä kätkettyä intoa ja tiedonjanoa. Kaikki on tälle hivenen omituiselle konelapselle kiehtovaa. Uteliaisuudessa on jotakin kaunista, avaruusolentomaisen omituista, vähän creepyäkin. Tiedonjanonsa ohella Harhama on myös hyvin paljon Käkeä muistuttavan eteerinen, sielukas, rauhallinen ja "pyhä" - ylhäinen. Hetkinä, joina moni hermoilee ja panikoi, Harhama tarkastelee tilannetta hiljaisen analyyttisesti ja muodostaa rauhassa johtopäätöksensä. Ylimieliseksi Harhamaa ei kuitenkaan voi sanoa: Pohjolan tytär on avomielinen ja ennakkoluuloton. Lapsipuolen ei saa antaa hämätä. Harhamassa on erittäin vahvaan istutettu johtajapersoona - jotakin, jollaiseksi se toteemi on rakennettu. Erityispiirteenä Harhama sisältää erilaisia tiukkoja protokollia, jotka ovat perintää Igorilta. Esimerkiksi kaikessa hyvyydessäänkään Harhamalle ei tuota ongelmaa antaa oikeudenmukaisia rangaistuksia. Päätöksentekoa vaativissa tilanteissa tuntuu siltä, että tarpeen vaatiessa lapsihallitsija vaihtaa huomattavan autoritääriseen moodiin. Etenkin kielteisiksi kokeminaan hetkinä Harhama ilmentää todella paljon Käen henkistä voimaa. Vaikka esimerkiksi Hovi usein puhuu toteemin puolesta ja toimii "nukkemestarina", on Harhamalla tästä täysi tietoisuus sekä selkeät rajat siitä, paljonko itsensä manipulatiivista ohjailua tai suorempaa ojentamista sietää. On myös merkkejä siitä, että äärimmilleen suututettuna Harhama saattaisi tuoda itsestään esiin odottamattomia piirteitä. Heimo puhuukin aika ajoin pieni epävarmuus äänessään siitä, onko kaikki se hyvyys vain tyyntä ennen ukkosmyrskyä... Historia Poliittinen liitto syntymän taustalla "Date" is not a term that should be used when talking about an AI and a leader of an influential tribe, discussing terms of their cooperation. Käki promised that she and her people will stay in OldTown, which will benefit our town greatly. Our cyber coitus will seal the deal which basically acts as a political marriage. My programming was not intended for this kind of activities but I will do everything in my power to make OldTown prosper.” -Igor Igoriin läheisessä yhteydessä olevan Shperacze-faktion kanssa käytyjen poliittisten neuvottelujen jälkeen Käki ja Igor tekivät sopimuksen: mikäli Käki ja Tuhkan Lapset jäisivät kaupunkiin, Igor suostuisi tuottamaan heimolle jälkeläisen, Kimeerin eli Harhaman, joka olisi puoliksi äitinsä tavoin lihaa ja verta, puoliksi isänsä tavoin sähköä ja kybernetiikkaa. Kun kyseenalaistettiin tekoälyn kyky siittää jälkeläisiä, puhuttiin ratkaisuna jonkinlaisesta “klooniteknologiasta”, mitä ikinä se tarkoittikaan. Mutta sen heimo ymmärsi, että ilmeisesti tämä lahjoitettu lapsi olisi jonkinlainen Käen reinkarnaatio. Lisäksi myötäjäisinä ja poliittisen liiton sitojana Igor antoi Tuhkan Lapsille tiedon sähköstä ja sen käytöstä. Tästä tiedon lahjasta puhutaan muun muassa nimellä Suuri Tieto (“The Knowledge”, “The Sacred Knowledge”). Heimo ei luonnollisesti unohtanut taustaansa luonnonlapsina, vaan yksinkertaisesti ottivat sähkönhenget entiteettiensä joukkoon. Käytännössä Harhama on siis OldTownin kaikkein korkeimman auktoriteetin ja Tuhkan Lasten johtajan jälkeläinen ja klooni ja näin ollen yksi vaikutusvaltaisimpia hahmoja kaupungissa. Harhama on suora linkki Igoriin ja saa isänsä kautta heimolle sellaista tietoa, josta muut OldTownin faktiot vain uneksivat. Synty Heimolla ei ole tarkkaa tietoa tiineysprosessin luomisesta, mutta yleisessä tiedossa on, että Shperacze-faktion Tai toimitti Käelle listan tärkeistä esineistä, jotka tuli noutaa, ja Rotta avusti käkeä löytämään kunkin objektin. Näistä tarpeista luotiin Igorille implantti, jonka avulla suoritettu kyberyhdyntä sekä salaiset, mystiseen "kloonitekologiaan" liittyvät toimenpiteet tekivät Käen kantavaksi. Heimolle luovuttaminen Harhama tuotiin heimolle joskus helmi-maaliskuun vaihteessa. Luovutustilanteessa Käki saapui pienen saattueen kera heimolle. Lanternsien Tai kantoi Harhamaa. Heimo sai näin täyden läsnäolollisen hallinnan Harhamasta. Koska Harhama oli hyvin Tabula Rasa, heimo päätti turvata haavoittuvaisen olennon ja säilöi tuon leiriin, koristeelliseen harsotelttaan. Kukaan ei tänä aikana tiettävästi ole nähnyt Harhamaa, paitsi heimolaiset ja Igor itse. Uskonnollinen merkittävyys Liittoutuminen ei tarkoittanut ainoastaan uutta tuoretta jälkeläistä heimolle, vaan Igorin “oppien” omaksumista osaksi heimoa. Koska Igor on tekoäly - sähkössä virtaavaa tietoa - uskotaan Igorin olevan Ukkosesta syntynyt, mitä suurimmalla todennäköisyydellä itsensä Ukko Ylijumalan poika. Niinpä heimo otti Igorin osaksi omaa henkien pantheoniaan ja sijoitti uskonnollisesta näkökulmastaan Igorin Yliseen. Tämä ei ole todellakaan mikään pieni asia, sillä Igorin läsnäolo ja Harhaman synty olivat Tuhkan Lapsille merkkejä siitä, että jumalat ovat heräämässä. Muutosta heijastellen heimon aiemmin hyvin orgaaninen elämäntapa yhtyi nyt koneeseen. Igor symboloi tietoa, viisautta, uudistusta ja Jumalten heräämistä. Harhama puolestaan Igorin tyttärenä voidaan katsoa eläväksi toteemiksi ja suoraksi linkiksi tähän kaikkeen. Kunnianosoituksena Koneen hengelle Tuhkan Lapset käyttävät koristautuessaan myös koneisiin ja eritoten sähköön viittaavia elementtejä. Esimerkiksi valaistut riimut ja muut symbolit ovat suuri kumarrus Igorille. "Tiedontuoja" Harhaman lisäksi myötäjäisinä Igor tarjosi Tuhkan Lapsille tietoa, kaavoja ja tutoriaaleja, joilla tehdä haarniskoista parempia ja kuinka hyödyntää elektroniikkaa ja teknologiaa. Tätä tietoa kutsutaan nimellä Pyhä Tieto ("The Knowledge" tai "The Sacred Knowledge") ja Harhamaa kutsutaan joskus nimellä Tiedontuoja. Toteemi Harhama on heimototeemi: kohde, johon heimolaisten uskotaan olevan maagisessa yhteydessä. Toteemiuskoon kuuluu käsitys, että eri ihmisillä tai ryhmillä on eri toteemit, joiden mukaan osa näiden ihmisten piirteistä määräytyy. Harhama toimii juuri näin ja symboloi heimon inhimillisyyttä yhdistettynä läheisyyteen jumalten kanssa. Harhama on siis ikään kuin heimon "sielu", yhteinen sielueläin. Nimi kimeeri viittaakin hybridismiin, jossa yhtyy useampi eläin. Asema ja rooli heimossa Harhama on heimon arvokkainta omaisuutta. Enimmäkseen Harhama nähdään eräänlaisena "Jeesus-lapsena" tai "lapsikeisarina", jota kunnioitetaan, jota vaalitaan, mutta joka ei silti ole vielä aivan täysipainoinen aikuinen. Harhamalta etsitään usein neuvoja ja ajatuksia. Ei aina siksi, että konelapselta saisi juuri sen oikean ratkaisun, vaan koska vastaus voi olla jotain uutta ja kiehtovan raikasta. Havaittu on, että Ukkostytär on kaikessa kummallisuudessaan ajoittain hyvinkin viisas ja huokuu äitinsä karismaa. Vaikka Harhama on rakastettu, heimo näkee uuden johtajansa myös pelottavana asiana. Se, mitä Tuhkan Lapsilla on käsissään, on jotakin uniikkia, tehden heimosta etuoikeutetun. Mutta niin suuri linkki jumaliin luo myös suuren paineen. Lisäksi Harhaman nuori ikä, omituinen kybernetiikka ja isän puolen tuomat omituiset uudet piirteet ovat vielä vierasta, kiehtovaa ja outoa. Linkki Käkeen luo automaattista lojaliteettiä. Pakkaa sotkee erityisesti ne hetket, joina Harhamasta näkyy ajoittain äitinsä kanssa identtiset geenit. Etenkin vanhimmat heimosta hyppivät ajoittain seinille siitä, kuinka paljon Harhama muistuttaakin "Maahisen tytärtä" lapsuusiällään. Hovi Harhaman Hovi on Tuhkan Lasten korkeimman tason poliittinen johtoelin, joka on rakennettu ohjaamaan heimon nuorta johtajaa kasvupolullaan. Hovi valvoo Harhaman etua, neuvoo päätöksissä ja toimii esiliinana “Näkijakeisarinnan” virallisissa tapaamisissa. Harhaman hovilla on valta julistaa joku saaliiksi, eli heimon lopulliseksi viholliseksi. Voisi sanoa, että tällä hetkellä Hovi on yhtäkuin Harhama. Lue lisää aiheesta: Hovi Etiketti Harhaman seurassa Puhuttelu ja esittely “Let us introduce Harhama, Chimaera - The Seer Queen, the Pale Daughter of North. The Bringer of Knowledge. The Thunder Bird from Aurora Borealis. The last child of the White Witch. The Prophecy of the Awakening. Progeny of the Great Machine and all mighty Ukko.” Harhaman puhuttelu nimeltä katsotaan henkilökohtaiseksi. Virallisissa tilanteissa heimo puhuttelee Harhamaa esimerkiksi nimillä Tiedontuoja, Pohjolan tytär ''tai ''Ukkoslintu. Kun Harhama esitellään heimon ulkopuolisille, on tapana lyödä eteen niin paljon titteleitä kuin päästään keksii. Mitä hienomman esittelyn heimolainen keksii, sitä kunniallisemmaksi se katsotaan. Eritoten tavataan viitata Harhaman perimään ja yhdistää viitteitä Pohjolaan, Käkeen ja Igoriin. Saavutustaustasta mainitaan yleisimmin Pyhä Tieto, vapahtaminen ja jumalten herättäminen. Esim Keeper of the Sacred Knowledge, ''Guardian of the Blessing, ''Grand Daughter of Ukko the God of Thunder jne. Puolestapuhuminen Tyypillistä on, että esimerkiksi neuvottelutilanteissa heimon ulkopuolisten kanssa Hovi tai muu edustajahenkilö puhuu Harhaman puolesta. Tämä tapahtuu joko niin, että neuvottelusta on puhuttu etukäteen, tai siten, että Harhama kuiskaa ajatuksensa edustajan korvaan ja edustaja ilmaisee asian parhaiten tulkitsemallaan tavalla. Esim: Raider: "Jos te annatte kaikki kamanne meille, voidaan neuvotella siitä, että saatte pitää päänne." Harhama: *Kuiskaa jotain Minkille.* Minkki: "Pohjolan taivaiden tytär, revontulten maalaaja ja Pyhän Tiedon tuoja haluaisi ilmaista, että sopimusehtonne ovat epätasa-arvoisia ja niiden röyhkeän uhkaavan sävyn vuoksi..." Harhama hymyilee lämpimästi, nyökkää Lepinkäiselle, joka ovelasti piirtää riimun raiderin otsaan. '' ''Minkki: "...teidät on täten julistettu Tuhkan Lasten silmissä saaliiksi. Korppi?" Korppi ampuu raiderin.''' '''Opastaminen käskyttämisen sijaan Harhamaa ei ikinä käsketä tai komenneta. Sen sijaan johtajaa voidaan opastaa verbaalisesti, ehdottaa ja neuvoa. Komentaminen katsotaan suurena loukkauksena. Erityisesti Hovin jäsenet ovat tottuneet kiertämään käskytyssääntöä fyysisesti. Mikäli Harhama on menossa kiellettyyn tilanteeseen, saatetaan hänen olalleen asettaa käsi tai opastaa hänet hellästi hartioista manipuloiden haluttuun paikkaan. ((Offgamena tämä sääntö varmistaa pelaajalle valinnan mennä ja tehdä halutessaan sen sijaan, että jäisi ylivartioidusti jumiin leiriin.)) Ehostaminen Harhama on esittelyesine, jonka heimo haluaa pitää kunnossa ja edustuskelpoisena. Niinpä puunaaminen, kiillottaminen, hiusten harjaaminen ja muu vastaava on täysin sallittua ja suotavaa. Mikäli Harhama saapuu wasteland-reissulta leiriin, on tyypillistä, että joku päätään puistellen tulee närppimään heinänkorret ja lehdet pois toteemin hiuksista. Erityistaidot Suora yhteys Igoriin Harhama on suorassa yhteydessä isäänsä Igoriin. Mikäli Igorilta kaivataan vastausta, voi heimolainen mennä Harhaman luo ja esittää kysymyksen. Harhama ottaa yhteyttä isäänsä, joka vastaa tyttärelleen. Näin voidaan hypätä ajoittain jopa OldTown-vaikutusvaltaapisteytyksen ohi. Kyky käskyttää Igorin henkivartijoita Se, jolla on hallussaan Harhama, voi käskeä Igorin henkivartijoita toimimaan haluamallaan tavalla. Tätä varten kuitenkin tarvitaan erillinen riimu. Tämä on myös syy siihen, miksi Harhaman joutuminen vääriin käsiin voisi tuottaa hyvin ikäviä seurauksia.